The present invention is an organic material that is strongly magnetic.
Until now, organic ferromagnetic or strongly magnetic materials that are stable solids at temperatures above about 200.degree. K have not been synthesized. Theoretically, it has been speculated that organic molecules having appropriate ground state triplet spins are good candidates for the synthesis of potential organic paramagnets or ferromagnets. This type of ground triplet state spins in a molecule can be in the form of either biradical, for a review see Borden, W. T., "Diradicals" published by Wiley-Interscience (1982), cyclopentadienyl cation radical, for a review see Breslow, R., "Topics in Nonbenzenoid Aromatic Chemistry" (edited by T. Nozoe, R. Breslow, K. Hafner, S. Ito, and I. Murata), Vol. I, p. 81, Hirokawa, Tokyo (1973), polycarbene, Sugawara, T., Bandow, S.; Kimura, K.' Iwamura, H. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1985 107, 5293-4, or dication radical, Bechgaard, K.; Parker, V. D. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1972, 94, 4749-50; Breslow, R. Pure & Appl. Chem. 1982, 54, 927-38; Breslow, R., Jaun, B.; Kluttz, R., Xia, C. Tetrahedron 1982, 38, 863-67; Breslow, R.; Maslak, P.; Thomaides, J., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1984, 106, 6543-4. Several models, McConnell H. Proc. R. A. Welch Found. Conf. 1967, 11, 144-45; McConnell, H. M. J. Chem. Phys. 1963, 39, 1910; Ovchinnikov, A. A. Dokl. Akad. Nauk SSSR 1977, 236, 928; Ovchinnikov, A. A. Theor, Chim. Acta 1978, 47, 297; Buchachenko, A. L. Dokl. Akad. Nauk SSSR 1979, 244, 1146-49, have been considered and reported for organic ferromagnets. Among them most of attention was attracted on the theoretical model proposed in a very brief communication by McConnell stating that the positive and negative ion molecules forming alternating linear sequence, D.sup.+ A.sup.- D.sup.+ A---, with neutral donor or neutral acceptor molecule spins in a ground triplet state will have possibility to achieve a ferromagnetic coupling of the spins. This model was interpreted by Breslow to consist of parallel spins on two neighboring species D.sup.+ and A.sup.-, so that charge transfer between D and A molecules favors the formation of a triplet state of one of the partners leading such parallel spin correlation to a ferromagnetic domain as shown in equilibrium (a) and (b) of FIG. 1. Breslow extends this model to introduce dications with triplet ground state as a component for the generation of organic ferromagnetism as shown in equilibrium (c) of FIG. 1. The system includes the suitable selection of an acceptor with at least C.sub.3 symmetry capable of accepting two electrons from donor. Experimentally, some examinations on these models have been performed in the solid state by Breslow, Breslow, R. Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. 1985, 125, 261-67, without success. Therefore, the McConnell and the Breslow model has not lead to organic strong paramagnetism or ferromagnetism.